Шушайн/Галерея
Первый сезон Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Shoeshine offers Twilight Sparkle carrots S1E03.png|Приглашение на бал Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png|Сбор урожая Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png|Заносчивый грифон The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png|Хвастунишка Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png|Укрощение дракона Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|У страха глаза велики Ponies marvel at the parasprites S1E10.png|Незваные гости Shoeshine chewing on leaf at Winter Wrap Up town meeting S1E11.png|Последний день зимы Apple Bloom selling apples to Golden Harvest and Shoeshine S01E12.png|Отличительные знаки Celestia appears S1E13.png|Осенний забег Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png|Рождённая для успеха Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png|Шоу талантов Golden Harvest and Shoeshine noticing Fluttershy S1E20.png|Секреты дружбы Shoeshine and Berryshine drawing S1E21.png|Яблоки раздора Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png|Птица Феникс Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Ponies watching the rest of the meteor shower S1E24.png|Попытка ревности Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Celebration S2E2.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png|Нулевой урок Shoeshine running away S2E04.png|Затмение Луны Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png|Настоящие сёстры Shoeshine, Berryshine and a pony in a radiation suit 2 S2E6.png|Загадочная лихорадка Twilight -she is kinda awesome- S2E08.png|Таинственный защитник Golden Harvest outside in garden S2E9.png|Пони из высшего общества Minuette and Cherry Berry run away S02E10.png|Секрет моего роста CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png|Канун Дня горящего очага Long line S2E12.png|День семьи Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png|Пропажа Ponies nodding in agreement S2E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Big Finish to song S2E18.png|Настоящий друг Shoeshine maybe S02E19.png|Настоять на своём Shoeshine hiding S2E20.png|Давно пора Princess Cadance walking down aisle S2E26.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Третий сезон Twilight levitating the cup and kettle S3E1.png|Кристальная Империя. Часть 1 CMC running at the parade S3E04.png|Плохое яблоко Shoeshine's Wilhelm scream S3E05.png|Магическая дуэль Shoeshine and Cherry Berry talking S3E6.png|Неспящие в Понивилле Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png|Слёт семьи Эппл Angel, Sprinkle Medley, and Shoeshine on the train S03E11.png|Только для любимцев Berryshine and Shoeshine at the station S03E12.png|Игры, в которые играют пони Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png Mane Six enter the Crystal Empire EG.png Четвёртый сезон Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E1.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Scootaloo speeding through Ponyville S4E05.png|Полёт к финишу Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png|Суперпони Rarity buying a hot dog S4E08.png|Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен Ponies singing about Pinkie Pie S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Cherry Berry and Shoeshine walking together S4E13.png|Будь проще! Crowd cheering S4E14.png|Ванильная пони Ponies see floating leaf S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Ponies clapping S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель Applejack sees ponies gathering S4E20.png|Прыжок веры Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png|Честная сделка The fair S4E23.png|В плену у вдохновения Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Ponies in shock S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Пятый сезон Ponies outside the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle S5E1.png|Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 Applejack -only a pest pony can do that!- S5E4.png|Блум и тень Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png|Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Ponies watching roping contest S5E6.png|Родео в Эпполузе Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png|Принцесса Спайк Library ponies shushing Twilight S5E12.png|Налаживание отношений Mayor Mare and Shoeshine in the dream S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Ponies watching the Wonderbolts fly S5E15.png|Рарити идёт по следу! Ponies mingle after the play S5E16.png|Сделано в Манхэттене Rainbow Dash standing up again S5E17.png|Братский фестиваль Diamond Tiara sings while walking through Ponyville S5E18.png|В поисках утраченного знака Pinkie walks on a bridge S5E19.png|Пинки Пай кое-что знает Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Shoeshine S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Twilight nods her head S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы Shadowbolts see Shoeshine EG3.png Shoeshine sees the Shadowbolts EG3.png Шестой сезон Подарок для Мод Пай Pinkie Pie sees Maud skating S6E3.png Pinkie and Rarity look across the street S6E3.png Pinkie Pie with confetti in her hoof S6E3.png Pinkie Pie blowing confetti out of her hoof S6E3.png Pinkie Pie looking toward Maud and Rarity S6E3.png Знаки отличия Apple Bloom on a boat with other ponies S6E4.png Apple Bloom and other ponies going through a river of waterfalls S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies go down a waterfall S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies go down another waterfall S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies riding on a boat on a river S6E4.png Ponies paddling the boat S6E4.png Apple Bloom singing --I won't feel so left behind-- S6E4.png The boat pushes Apple Bloom up S6E4.png Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png Shoeshine shushing Apple Bloom S6E4.png Tender Taps looking annoyed S6E4.png Audience of ponies S6E4.png Audience of ponies with blank stares S6E4.png Audience of ponies laughing at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Audience of ponies in shock S6E4.png Apple Bloom watches Tender Taps dance on stage S6E4.png Audience of ponies in silent surprise S6E4.png Audience of ponies cheering for Tender Taps S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Никаких вторых шансов Trixie notices ponies whispering S6E6.png Ponies glaring at Trixie S6E6.png Ponies walking away from guilty Trixie S6E6.png Starlight and Trixie walking together S6E6.png Trixie --I spend a lot of time on the road-- S6E6.png Twilight approaches Trixie's stage area S6E6.png Applejack and Pinkie approach the stage S6E6.png Applejack --ain't that a mouthful of molasses-- S6E6.png Trixie looking back at Starlight S6E6.png Новичок Дэш Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png Ponies looking to the sky S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Spectating ponies in shock S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in cotton candy S6E7.png Pinkie Pie --that was amazing!-- S6E7.png День очага Shoeshine opening a window S06E08.png Shoeshine putting a wreath on the window S06E08.png Sassaflash carrying candy canes S06E08.png Ponies 'Oh what a sight' S06E08.png Ponies smiling at eachother S06E08.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Новости Седельного ряда Night falls on Manehattan S6E9.png Выходной Эпплджек Ponies shiver as they wait in line S6E10.png Applejack --why are y'all just standin' here--- S6E10.png Buddy --waiting for the steam to build up-- S6E10.png Everyone rolls their eyes at Spoiled Rich S6E10.png Applejack approaches the steam gauge S6E10.png Aloe --had to add a warm towel service-- S6E10.png Aloe --sorry for the delay, everypony-- S6E10.png Ponies crowding the towel cart S6E10.png Waiting ponies nice and steamy S6E10.png Spa Worker returns with fresh load of hot towels S6E10.png Spa Worker has a cart of dirty towels again S6E10.png Spoiled, Buddy, and Shoeshine still waiting in line S6E10.png Applejack pointing to shivering ponies S6E10.png Ponies listening to Applejack S6E10.png Ponies impressed by Applejack's explanation S6E10.png Aloe surprised --I had no idea-- S6E10.png Ponies watching Applejack work S6E10.png Братишка Флаттершай Fluttershy and Rainbow return to Ponyville S6E11.png Не ставь карт впереди пони Overhead view of carts racing around a bend S6E14.png Overhead shot of singing crowd of ponies S6E14.png Ponies doing a wave for passing racers S6E14.png Apple Bloom's speed cart sails through the air S6E14.png Виноваты знаки отличия Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Gabby's very own cute-ceañera S6E19.png Туда и обратно. Часть 1 Starlight and Trixie return to Ponyville S6E25.png Pinkie Changeling hopping through town S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer calls out to Pinkie Pie S6E25.png Седьмой сезон Совет Селестии Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall left side S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall right side S7E1.png Ponies and changelings listening to Twilight S7E1.png Discord appears behind the crowd S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png Sunburst amazed by Starlight and Thorax S7E1.png Discord returns to Twilight with Starlight S7E1.png Discord talking to Starlight S7E1.png Discord pushing Twilight toward Starlight S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle sighing with relief S7E1.png Discord appears in Twilight's punch cup S7E1.png Discord returns to normal size in a purple suit S7E1.png Twilight pours her punch in a potted plant S7E1.png Discord vanishes away from Twilight again S7E1.png Twilight getting even more nervous S7E1.png Twilight gallops out of the party hall S7E1.png Ponies, changelings, and princesses looking at Twilight S7E1.png Twilight nervously looks away from the crowd S7E1.png Princess Twilight addressing party guests S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "that's just not meant to be" S7E1.png Twilight and Starlight hug surrounded by friends S7E1.png Буря эмоций Ponies admiring art in the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor looking at art S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor admiring the art S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor looking confused S7E3.png Друзья навеки Ponies covering their ears S7E4.png Pinkie doing cartwheels S7E4.png Pinkie still doing cartwheels S7E4.png Pinkie Pie races to the train station S7E4.png Родительская опека Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png Ponies in the private seating box S7E7.png Scootaloo introduces Bow and Windy to her friends S7E7.png Rainbow and Fleetfoot dive out of the sky S7E7.png Bow Hothoof's cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Windy Whistles' cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Ponies in private box back away from Bow and Windy S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering more loudly than ever S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png The Wonderbolts at a ribbon-cutting ceremony S7E7.png Rainbow accidentally cuts off a piece of Spitfire's tail S7E7.png Честная Эппл Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png Королевская проблема Princess Luna having trouble cutting the ribbon S7E10.png Princess Luna cuts the ribbon with her hoof S7E10.png Ponies stomp their hooves for Princess Luna S7E10.png Princess Luna at the School for Gifted Unicorns S7E10.png Идеальная пара Berryshine and Shoeshine pass in front of Apple Bloom S7E13.png Ponies racing in front of Apple Bloom S7E13.png Ponies gather in front of Grand Pear's jam stand S7E13.png Apple Bloom squeezes to front of the crowd S7E13.png Grand Pear gives jam biscuit to Apple Bloom S7E13.png Apple Bloom -you must be new- S7E13.png Apple Bloom introduces herself to Grand Pear S7E13.png Apple Bloom -welcome to Ponyville!- S7E13.png Goldengrape -you mean welcome back- S7E13.png Goldengrape -his famous pear jam store- S7E13.png Apple Bloom -why'd ya move back-- S7E13.png Apple Bloom skeptical of Grand Pear S7E13.png Apple Bloom sampling Grand Pear's jam S7E13.png Apple Bloom -this is delicious!- S7E13.png Apple Bloom happily eating pear jam S7E13.png Обратная сторона славы Twilight Sparkle walking past ponies S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle looking for Rarity S7E14.png Ponies with anti-Rarity picket signs S7E14.png Lemon Hearts and Neon Lights arguing S7E14.png И нашим и вашим Wide view of Ponyville town square S7E15.png Spike walking through Ponyville S7E15.png Spike offering to help Lyra and Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Ponies cheering for Princess Ember and Thorax S7E15.png Ponies and Thorax see Ember's incoming fire breath S7E15.png Princess Ember's fire breath hits the ice sculpture S7E15.png Thorax, Starlight, and Twilight watch the ice sculpture melt S7E15.png Грива в тебе не главное Berryshine buying flowers from the flower trio S7E19.png Ponies clamoring agitatedly at the flower trio S7E19.png Rose trying to appease the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Rarity appears in the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Rarity -flowers that accentuate my mane- S7E19.png Rarity walking through the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Ponies attracted by Mr. Breezy's window display S7E19.png Ponies entering Mr. Breezy's store S7E19.png Flower trio continues selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Rarity looking at her to-do list S7E19.png Rose selling flowers to Shoeshine S7E19.png Rose giving flowers to Shoeshine S7E19.png Davenport addresses a crowd outside his store S7E19.png Cloaked Rarity appears over crowd of ponies S7E19.png Berryshine offers double for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Ponies impressed by Mr. Breezy S7E19.png Полезная информация Long line of sick ponies at Meadowbrook's house S7E20.png Секреты и пироги Pinkie gives Rainbow a pie for her birth-iversary S7E23.png Rainbow Dash thanks Pinkie for birth-iversary pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash pointing behind Pinkie Pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash knocks pie out of Pinkie's hoof S7E23.png Rainbow Dash pretends to enjoy boysenberry pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash -guess it was nothing- S7E23.png Rainbow Dash tosses pies to other cafe tables S7E23.png Ponies with lemon meringue pies in front of them S7E23.png Custard pie lands on Shoeshine's windowsill S7E23.png Shoeshine delighted to receive a pie S7E23.png Pinkie Pie jumping with delight S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -so glad you enjoyed my pies!- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie hugging Rainbow Dash S7E23.png My Little Pony в кино'' Ponies singing -together we are one- MLPTM.png Twilight introduces herself to Songbird Serenade MLPTM.png Twilight splatters cake on Songbird's jacket MLPTM.png Ponies shocked by Songbird's messy jacket MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade -caked in cake-- MLPTM.png Bodyguard pony 1 -you have visual on buttercream-- MLPTM.png Bodyguard pony 2 -visual confirmed- MLPTM.png Bodyguard pony 2 cleans Songbird's shirt MLPTM.png Twilight and Songbird look at the sky MLPTM.png Ponies look at the sky in shock MLPTM.png Ponies cheering for the Mane Six MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow leaving the Friendship Festival MLPTM.png Разное Mystery pack 4 Shoeshine.jpg|Товары Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3 S3E13.jpg|Другое }} en:Shoeshine/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей